Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide Internet access to its customers, long distance communication capabilities, high definition audio and/or video communication capabilities, and the like. In other examples, the telecommunication network may be utilized by other networks to provide certain services to customers of the other networks. In this manner, a telecommunication network may provide any number of communication services to the various customers purchasing those services from the network.
To transmit these messages and/or services, many telecommunications networks include a process of announcing routing information to devices within and outside the network that is then re-broadcast or announced to other devices within or outside the network. This routing information generally provides a route or other transmission information to the network devices on how to reach a destination device or address, whether internal or external to the network such that a transmission path from an originating device to a destination device may be created. Through this route announcement process, devices within the telecommunications network receive an understanding of the connectivity of the network through which communication packets may be transmitted. In some instances, however, the route announcement process may cause undesirable issues and inefficiencies for the telecommunications network, especially for communication packets intended for border networks or other customers that connect to the telecommunications network in multiple locations and/or connections.